A day of dreams SoraxRiku
by Angel of the Fayth
Summary: A familiar voice leads to a moment that Sora might not be ready for... Rated M for future sexual events forseen... Happy birthday to Yamia Istar and Sakura-chama, tis my present to you :D you guys know who you are


Authors Note: I know I KNOW!!!! I went against my own philosophy on NO SLASH!! B-but to help my case I did this because a friend had her birthday on February 19th, not only that but another friend has her birthday on February 22nd….so I decided to give them a treat since they are ultra mega slash fans… T_T at the expense of my dignity. I don't really know why I am doing this *ponders* none of them would write me a sasuXsaku fanfic if it was my birthday… T_T Oh well to each his/her own; besides I already wrote it so to you all enjoy my present to my friends for it's really for all of you to love/hate.

…So for better or worse here we go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sora…" a familiar faint voice whispered out, seemingly as if it was a whisper carried out by the wind but Sora heard it clearly enough to know that it couldn't be his imagination; especially since the whisper sounded so close to his ear. "Is it really…" he started to ask before his mind trailed off deep into thought. Sora sat on the tree branch where only he would really sit on, that lonely branch on top Small Island apart from his home of Destiny Island, overlooking the ocean.

"Sora….." the faint voice again repeated, this time even closer as if the person were whispering right in Sora's ear.

"Where are you?!" Sora yelled. Panicking he jumped off the tree branch and landed on the soft sand; he spun around several times trying to look for him. "This isn't funny!" he yelled as he started to walk back towards the branch.

"I thought I could have fun with you" said the voice, this time loud and clear. Sora's eyes widened as he slowly started to turn around towards the direction of the voice. His eyes met with silver gleaming hair, sea green eyes, and a pale smooth face.

"Ri-Riku..." Sora stuttered as his started to walk towards him. "How did you…?" Sora was barely getting his question out before Riku just shook his head. "Shouldn't the subject here be why you were sitting on my branch?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face. Sora stopped and blinked a couple of times in confusion until he finally understood what Riku was asking about. Sora simply smiled and started to walk towards him again "Well you see I…whoa…whoa!!"

-THUD!!-

Sora tripped on a rock and smacked into Riku, knocking both of them down to the soft sand. Sora quietly sat up not knowing what really happened but quickly blushed red when he saw that he was sitting on top of Riku. "RIKU…um this isn't what it looks like!!!" Sora started to explain until Riku put his finger to Sora's lips. "Would you mind getting of me?" Riku asked. Sora quickly regained his train of thought "Oh right...hehe" he replied. Sora was starting to get up when Riku shoved him to the side and got on top of Sora, "Riku…wha..!!" Sora stuttered in complete confusion. "What…? I like this way better" Riku replied with the same devilish smirk he had on before. Riku leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear "I like being on top". Sora again was blushing, even redder than before and was starting to breathe heavier as Riku leaned in closer to Sora's lips, almost touching them with his own.

"Riku…I don't think…."

"Shhh" Riku again pressed his finger against Sora's lips before he could finish what he was going to say. "No one needs to know, besides everyone has taken the boat to see the yearly festival; so it's just you and me" Riku said softly. Sora's eyes widened a fraction as a slight stirring between his legs occurred. Swallowing thickly Sora forced his thoughts to a safer direction, one that wouldn't lead to something that he wasn't sure he was ready to do. After all Sora and Riku are best friends, but Sora could help but think of Riku as something more. It was a passionate desire that he couldn't stop thinking about even at this moment.

"Sora you should be afraid…I'll protect you…" Riku said as he leaned in for a kiss. Sora hesitated; of course he always thought about this moment but now actually living it he didn't know whether to pull away now or just give himself in to the passion he dreamed of. The petite cinnamon haired boy was just lying there on the soft beach sand, blushing crimson red as the handsome silver haired boy leaned in slowly for a kiss. But before Sora could even decide on what to do Riku leaned in and pressed his lips to Sora's, kissing him hard. Sora's eyes slid closed as he felt Riku's warmth on him. He felt Riku part his lips and Sora opened his eyes and looked up at Riku with a look of wanting more. Sora could deny it any longer, he loved Riku and more than anything else he wanted this to happen. This time it was Sora who began the kiss, Riku's eye widened, surprised that Sora suddenly kissed him but nevertheless he wasn't going to let the kiss go to waste. Both their mouths open and then closed again and again. As their lips would close Sora could feel Riku's tongue pressing against his bottom lip. Riku again pulled away from Sora but before Riku could kiss him again Sora had to tell him his feelings.

"Riku I need to tell you…." Sora began to explain before the loud roar of thunder was heard. Not even a second passed until a heavy rainfall was upon them. Sora shut his eyes tightly to avoid any raindrop getting into his eyes. Riku got off of Sora and stood up. "Well this rainfall doesn't look like it will get better." Riku said as he extended his hand over to Sora so he could get up. Sora disappointed grabbed onto Riku's hand and got up. "We should head back to my place…" Riku said, trying to look out to the island to see if anyone was outside. "Yeah I guess so…" Sora said with a heavy sigh, he was deeply mad that this moment, the one moment he had wanted with every fiber of his being was ruined by the rain. Either way he still had some doubts about what they were going to do and decided that it was best to get out of the rain. So as the rain fell the two walked across the bridge connecting the small island to their home of Destiny Island. As they walked Sora felt Riku's hand brush against his, Sora smiling grabbed Riku's hand as they kept going on their way to Riku's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: Yes I cut it short, and ruined the moment…because I can do that muahahahaha!!!! Seriously though it will extend another chapter most likely before I lose my sanity and decide to stop. Anyways like always constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you guys enjoyed…farewell!! Also…depending on who the review goes will determine on whether I stick to this chapter opening or scrap it for another. So get those reviews in!! And…I will most likely convert it to Spanish too just for the hell of it, that is if it's worth the trouble of doing so – (has yaoi lovers in the family who are Spanish -_- ) -


End file.
